1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to multi-axis transmissions and, particularly, to a multi-axis transmission for use with a single motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Two or more motors are often used to output power for an apparatus where movement along more than one axis is desired. Multiple motors can take up too much space, making it difficult to decrease the volume of the apparatus and making the apparatus expensive to produce and maintain.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.